Red and Blue
by Ashleymwilkins
Summary: Modern AU: Eponine gets a new apartment, and Enjolras helps her paint.
1. Chapter 1

Enjolras was pretending to listen to Marius talk when Eponine ran up to them. She had a smile that lit up her face entirely, and it made Enjolras smile, despite it not being directed at him.

"Guess what monsieur Marius!" She interrupted, clinging onto his arm. Enjolras hated that pet name.

"What is it 'Ponine?" Marius replied, not seeming too bothered about being cut off.

"I got an apartment!"

"That's fantastic!"

"Montparnasse isn't coming with you is he?" Enjolras put in.

Eponine looked almost shocked that he had spoken to her. "No…"

"How did he react when you told him?" Enjolras pressed on. He found it hard to believe she actually left Montparnasse. They had a very stereotypical abusive relationship, with Eponine constantly crawling back to him whenever he claimed he would never do it again.

"Well... He left last week for a trip with his friends... So I haven't really gotten around to telling him yet..."

"Oh, 'Ponine! You know that's not going to end well."

"Anyway," Eponine chirped cheerfully, clearly not wanting to talk about not-quite-ex-boyfriend. "I was really hoping you could help me paint, Monsieur. It seems like such a big job to do on my own!"

"Oh I would love to, but I have plans with Cosette."

"All reading break?"

"Basically" Eponine's face fell drastically.

"I can help you Eponine." Enjolras put in. The other two seems extremely surprised, and he couldn't really blame them. It's not quite like the two of them were very good friends. People were always put off by his slight social awkwardness, despite being such a good public speaker. He loved talking to crowds; it was individual people he had problems with. He was often labelled as rude or a douchebag by people he just met, because of his hatred for small talk. And Eponine seemed so sure of herself when she spoke to people, always saying exactly what the other party wanted to hear. Because of these differences, they mainly stayed away from each other, despite all their mutual friends. He himself wasn't even to sure why he offered to help her. She had just looked so sad when Marius declined her; he did the first thing he thought could brighten her spirit.

Eponine studied him for a second, perhaps to see if he was being genuine, and then smiled brightly. "Sure! I would love that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine was seriously regretting saying yes to Enjolras. They drove in an awkward silence all the way to her new home. It wasn't until they had gotten out of her car, and were making their way inside that he finally spoke to her.

"This is a pretty nice building." He almost muttered.

"Thanks! I think so! I'll warn you now though; my apartment isn't exactly in the best shape. The, uh, last owners didn't really love and cherish it."

He was glad she was so friendly and talkative. He chuckled and asked "Which room is the worst?"

"Oh, the bathroom by far! It's clean and everything but… well, you'll see."

Her apartment was on the third floor, at the very end of the hall. The hall ways were white and unwelcoming. As they walked in she was telling him about "the fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower" she was promised in the newspaper add. She danced across the room to the balcony, to point out the small shape in the distance that apparently was the famous tower.

"Holy Shit." Enjolras said sarcastically. "That is the most magical view I think I have ever seen. Like ever. You're practically living in the tower itself."

"I know!" She smirked, playing along. "It was really the view that sold me."

"Clearly." Enjolras looked around. It was a rather nice place. A pretty big living area, and the kitchen, though it wasn't extremely up to date, was clean and had matching appliances. The apartment was mainly empty, just paint cans and various painting supplies scattered around.

"So show me your wonderful washroom."

Eponine smile brightly and half ran down the hall. She waited for him, and throw open the door dramatically. Enjolras laughed loudly at the sight. It had pitch black walls, and an orange roof. He had to wonder what kind of strange people would think these were good colours for a bathroom, or any room for that matter. He glanced at her and it looked as though she was waiting for him to comment.

"Well.." He said still laughing. "It looks as if you've already finished this room. I see no room for improvement."


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out, they were both terrible painters. They eventually gave up on trying to be clean, and covered everything in old sheets. Unfortunately, that didn't protect themselves, and they were soon covered in white paint. Eponine's long brown hair kept on falling into the paint tray, and it was soon ridiculous how much was in her waves. Enjolras leaned against the still wet walls twice. They sang along to extremely loud music, which luckily, they had similar taste in, that cause any amount of awkwardness to melt way. It took three coats of primer to cover the black, and by then it almost midnight, and they were exhausted. Enjolras was getting ready to leave, They had agreed he would take Eponine's car, since his was still at the café, and drive it back when he returned the next day. While he was still in the doorway, he turned back to where she was sitting the counter, eating a handful of grapes.

"When does Montparnasse come back from where ever?"

"Um, Tomorrow morning. Why?"

"What time tomorrow morning?"

"Super early. Like Fiveish he said. Once again why?"

Enjolras paused, wondering if he should say what he thought.

"It's just… I don't want you be on your own when he comes back. If he figures out where you moved.. It's 'cause… I just… I've seen how he is. When you bring him to the café. I'm worried how he'll react when he finds out about this. So.. is it okay if i show up around then? Around five?

Eponine laughed lightly. She had never heard him stutter and mumble like that before. It was cute. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Enjolras. You need to get some rest"

"Well as long as you're sure." He snapped sarcastically. "That'll help me sleep tonight."

He was turning to leave when she finally said what he'd been trying to get her to say the whole time.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can stay here for the night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I know this is going pretty slow, and the chapters aren't very long, but stick with me, this is going somewhere…. Probably. **

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then they were both talking at once.

"I meant like, on the couch. Not with me-"

"Yea, totally. I did not think you meant it like that at all-"

"Or like, if you want, you could sleep in the bed and I-"

"No! No no no. The couch is good."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Enjolras stood in the door way awkwardly. Eponine jump off the counter and walked over to some boxes and pulled out some sheets and blankets for him. She handed them to him and said shyly "I didn't really want to be along on my first night here anyway."

Enjolras smiled at her and she turned to go down the hall to the bedroom.

"Good night Eponine. I hope this apartment is the start of a much better chapter for you."

"Yea… so do I." She said thoughtfully. " 'Night!"

Enjolras awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of running water. He groaned loudly and checked his phone, which stated it was way too early to be up during a reading break. The water from the shower soon stopped, and he could here Eponine moving around, singing softly. She appeared in the main living area just as Enjolras gathered enough energy to sit up. She had her hair in a ponytail today, probably to stop it from collecting quite as much paint as yesterday, and wore similar sweatpants and top as the day before, ready for long day. She saw him sitting up and smiled her good morning, making her way to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" She chirped.

_Fucking morning people. _Enjolras pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and fell back onto the coach.

"Go back to bed Eponine. It's too early to be alive."

"It's seven thirty. We wake up at this time every day for school."

"We don't have school. Therefore it is not okay to leave bed before ten at least."

"What do you take in your coffee?" She asked, ignoring his remarks.

"Black." He mumbled as he sat up again.

She handed him a large mug with some quote about tea and books, and he took it gratefully.

"So.. Not much for mornings, eh?"

Enjolras just made a face.

"Yet you were willing to come over at five in the morning?"

"Anything to defend you."

She smirked. Enjolras was surprised at how well he could talk to her. Basically his first real conversation with the girl had been less than twenty four hours ago, and he didn't find it awkward to be staying at her house, or joking around. Enjolras toyed around with the idea for a moment that they were meant to be friends. Some fate or God decided they needed to know each other. But then Enjolras remembered Montparnasse, and Eponine's stupid little crush on "Monsieur Marius" and he remembered he didn't even believe in any God, and tossed the whole silly notion away from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ta da!" Eponine exclaimed as she pried of the paint can lid.

"What? No! I refuse to let you paint your bathroom that horrendous colour."

"Why not?! It's a fantastic colour!"

"No. It's not. Picture this. It's a Monday morning; you get up out of bed to go get ready. You enter the pale blue bathroom. It's so disgustingly calming that no matter what you do, you feel yourself going back to sleep. So tired you can hardly stand it. Your Monday morning is now even worst."

Eponine gave him a look.

"And now picture this. It's Monday morning: You got to your bright red washroom! You feel so energized! It's awesome! Best motherfucking morning ever." Enjolras made some ridiculous hand gesture as if to try to prove his point.

"I am not painting my washroom red."

"But there are so many perks to a red room!"

"Like what?"

Eponine watched him struggle for a reason and laughed. Enjolras rolled his eyes and grabbed a paint brush. Blue it was then.

They ate pizza and drank beer as they waited for the first paint to dry. Enjolras pointed at Eponine and spoke in a serious, almost grave voice. "If you had painted that room red, you wouldn't have to worry about getting blood on the walls if you were ever to murder someone."

"God damn it!" Eponine cried, throwing her pizza slice dramatically on her plate. "Why didn't you tell me that before we painted?"

Enjolras' serious composure broke as he laughed loudly.

"Well, I guess we've gone too far to turn back now." Eponine joked with an over dramatic sigh. "If I ever have the need to murder someone, I shall have to do it at your house."

"It's a deal. You couldn't do it on your own anyway."

"That's what you think!"

As they painted, Eponine couldn't help but compare Enjolras to both Montparnasse and Marius. Montparnasse had grown from a beautiful, yet cruel child, into an even more beautiful and even crueler man. While Marius, though he would have been perfect for her, was completely ignorant of how she felt and completely in love with Cosette, her only female friend. She couldn't imagine either of them painting with her, nor could she imagine them dramatically singing musical soundtracks into a paintbrush. Neither had ever made her laugh as much as she had in the past two days, and that frightened her. Before, she barely even liked Enjolras as a friend, and now, she felt herself growing to adore him.

_ "Sing once again with me our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet" _Enjolras dropped onto one knee in front of the hysterically laughing Eponine as he continued to sing.

_"And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"_

Eponine attempted to sing back to him, but her laughing prohibited her, causing Enjolras only to laugh and continue painting, while she tried to compose herself again.

"So, forgive me if it's not my place to ask, but what's going on with you and Marius?"

Eponine was silent for a moment; all traces of laughter had disappeared from her features.

"I… don't know. He was the first person I meet when I moved here. He was sweet and funny and kind and handsome, and I guess I mistook his kindness for something else..."

"I think… that maybe he's not quite as nice as you make him out to be."

"What do you mean?"

Enjolras almost didn't go on. The amount of hurt in that simple question nearly killed him. So he began talking again, not looking at her, but rather past her, at the tray of paint balanced on the side of the bath tub.

"Do you really think he was blind to your feelings? He used you Eponine. He manipulated your feelings to get to your 'hot roommate' as he put it." He realized he was starting to get angry, and stopped talking.

"Why are you saying these things?" He finally looked at her, and wished he hadn't. Her eyes were wet and filled with tears, though none had fallen.

He just stared at her.

"Because…" He didn't finish his sentence, but rather walked quickly up to her and kissed her hard on her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! please continue to let me know what you think! **

Though his mouth was harsh on hers, his hands rested lightly on her slender hips, ready to withdraw the moment she wanted. She laced her fingers into his hair, and he quickly forgot about restraint. His hand explored her waist as she backed up to sit against the tub. Her hand left his neck to go the edge to steady them, but rather found itself in the tray of paint, which in turn tumbled into the tub, quickly followed by the unbalanced couple.

"Oh my God." Eponine cried, attempting to sit up.

"It's fine, it's fine" Mumbled Enjolras into her jaw. "There's a sheet." Enjolras highly doubted the sheet would stop the paint from soaking through for long, but he hoped his words would put Eponine's mind to rest, at least for a little while. Enjolras didn't know for how long he had wanted to kiss her, but now that he had, the thought of stopping was almost painful. Her paint covered hands found their way back to him, and he started to kiss her quickly down her neck to her collarbone to her-

"okay, no! We need to stop. I can't do this." Eponine quickly squirmed out from under him and leaped over the side of the tub. "I'm sorry Enjolras, I really am, it's just-"

"It's okay. Please don't feel you have to explain yourself. I shouldn't have kissed you like that without your permission."

Eponine gave a dry laugh. "It's not that. It's… Never mind, we need to clean up the paint."

Enjolras pulled himself out of the bath tub shamefully. He was never one for spontaneous romance, and this was why. He should have waited for her to say something first, or for her to kiss him. And now it was going to be so awkward and terrible and he had messed everything up and-"

Her laughter broke through his thoughts and he looked up at her looking at herself in the mirror. Her back was completely covered in the blue paint; it matted her hair and dripped down onto the floor. He glanced down at himself and could see blue hand prints and smudges on his red hoodie, and the front of his jeans were covered as well. She smiled brightly at him and his worry of awkwardness passed.

"We are possibly the worst painters who ever painted."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door while Enjolras was still in the shower. Eponine was in her bedroom, sitting in just her bra and panties, attempting to brush out the paint that had not come out during its thorough scrubbing in her shower. She quickly pulled on her bathrobe and raced to the door. She pulled it open to find Montparnasse standing there.

"Babe. Want to explain this to me?" He spat as he pushed passed her. "It's a nice place. I would have stopped by sooner, but you didn't exactly leave me an address."

Eponine closed the door softly and turned to face him. "I've wanted to leave for a long time."

"No. You haven't. You just want to be chased. And that's okay. I'm willing to chase you."

"I Don't!" She cried desperately. " I want you to leave me alone. I have been happier in the past two days then I have been for the past 3 years with you! I went to school in Paris to get away from my past, and that includes you! And then you followed me here!"

"Because I love you."

"Because you're a jealous and possessive person who can't handle letting people go! You have this terrible need to control people, and it's not healthy."

"Baby… let's just go home and talk about this."

"No. This is it. I'm breaking up with you. For good this time."

Eponine saw something cross his face that she had seen many times. She began to brace herself for the blow that would surely come. When it didn't she looked up at Montparnasse again, to see him looking past her shoulder. She spun around to see Enjolras standing there in nothing but a towel, with an almost comical look of outrage and shock splashed across his face. Montparnasse's eye glanced at Eponine in her robe to Enjolras' towel, and his dark look grew darker.

"You fucking little slut."

"Get out." Enjolras was between Montparnasse and Eponine in a heartbeat, but Montparnasse ignored him.

"You stupid fucking whore."

No one was more surprise then Enjolras when he punched Montparnasse hard enough to knock him to the ground. Enjolras had never been in a physical fight in his life, and unfortunately, it looked as though his first one would involve him being naked. But Montparnasse, despite being much larger then Enjolras, didn't return the hit, and simply got up and left, but not before glancing behind to give Eponine a look that made her step back in fear. Enjolras had never seen Eponine so afraid, and it broke his heart. She was staring at the floor, and mumbled a soft thanks, before she turned and ran into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

She had ran because she was afraid of him. The anger in him was too similar to that of her fathers or Montparnasse, the hatred on his face so much like when they had screamed at her, his hand reached out to harm Montparnasse just as easily as theirs always had. Eponine knew she was over reacting, but she didn't particularly care. She had only been in her room a few minutes when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She opened it, unsurprised to see Enjolras standing there, now in his dirty, paint spattered clothes.

"You okay, Eponine?"

"Yea."

"I need to go get changed. But I don't want to leave you on your own."

"I'll be fine. I'm used to being alone."

Enjolras didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. "It would make me feel much better if you came…"

"…kay."

Eponine didn't say much as they drove, first to the café to pick up his abandoned car, then with her following Enjolras to his apartment. Eponine just felt tired, and wanted to crawl under her blankets and sleep. She made small talk with Combeferre as Enjolras changed, going along with his jokes about how she had "stolen his roommate"

Enjolras popped out of his room with unusual amount of energy for him.

"Hey, 'nine, can I just bring some clothes and stuff and stay over until we're done, since you're such an early riser?"

Maybe it was the kiss they had shared earlier, or the terrible stand of with Montparnasse, or the nick name he had used, but suddenly Eponine felt claustrophobic. She wanted far away from the building and the beautiful boy who resigned in it.

"Actually, I think I'm fine. We finished the bathroom, and that was the worst room anyway. I can do the rest on my own."

Enjolras' face dropped dramatically. "I don't mind-"

"I know. But I would hate to take up any more time-"

"Eponine, what is this about?"

"Nothing! I just don't need your help."

"Is this about earlier with Montparnasse? Or was it that kiss?"

"It's not that. Leave it alone."

"No! I won't leave it alone."

"Screw you Enjolras. It must be terribly hard for the first time in your life not to get something you want."

"You know what? I know what this is about." Enjolras wasn't really thinking at this point, and was just saying things to hurt her." You're just fucking afraid. You like me, and it fucking terrifies you that maybe someone could like you back. That's why you pined over Marius for so long, and stuck with Montparnasse. You were fine with them using you because at least then you got some attention, eh? They were safe. They were-"

"And do you actually think you are any different? You are just like them! Both of them! You're a self-entitled spoiled little brat who has always gotten his way, who thinks just because he help the poor little girl paint her apartment he has some claim to her, and she has to fall into bed with him-"

"It was never like that!" Enjolras grabbed onto her arm as she turned to leave. She slapped him across the face with her free arm, and he quickly loosened his grip on her, slightly in shock.

She was shaking and looked visibly scared and furious though her voice was strangely calm when she spoke next.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again." And then she turned and marched out of the room.

Enjolras glanced at Combeferre, who he had completely forgotten about. His roommate looked at him extremely confused.

"I don't know what the hell that was about, but I have never in our long history of friendship seen you act like such a horrendous douche bag."

**Note: some people mentioned the language in the last chapter, and this one has some too, but it's a college AU, so... I just kinda wanted to write about Eponine getting freaked out by Enjolras' familiarity. **


	9. Chapter 9

Eponine placed her new soap dispenser on the counter of her fully finished bathroom proudly. Well, it wasn't exactly new. She had bought it about a year ago, when she first started to imagine leaving Montparnasse. She had continuously added to her little stash for her apartment, always dreaming of leaving, but never actually leaving. Until now. It felt absolutely fantastic to be free of everything. She remembered feeling this way two years, when she had just started college and didn't know anyone. It had been a fantastic three months, living in the dorms with Cosette, No one knew her past or her parents or her boyfriend with the bad reputation. She was just some girl majoring in psychology. That was until Montparnasse had 'conveniently' moved not far from the University, and begged her to move in with him. She had never been able to say no to him, which had caused many problems.

She looked around her bathroom and smiled. It was quite beautiful, if she dared to say so herself. The light blue balanced the dark cabinets well, and her grey towels and accessories seemed to her to tie everything in. _I should have majored in interior design _she thought smugly. She walked over to her kitchen, which she was planning to paint next. It wouldn't be too much work to paint it on her own, but she much would have preferred Enjolras there for company. She was fully aware she had picked the fight, but he had acted so outrageously out of line. For him to be so full of himself, and think himself so much better then herself, and even Marius, who she had thought was his good friend. He had acted exactly like how Montparnasse would have acted, and that disappointed Eponine more than anything. But she had started the whole business, and she really couldn't blame anyone but herself. She was used to that though. Something inside her seemed to panic whenever something good happened to her, and she felt the need to sabotage her own happiness.

She glanced at her phone, casually checking for a message begging for forgiveness, but telling herself she was looking at the time. It was late. Really late, but Eponine thought about staying up and finishing the kitchen. She sighed know she wouldn't She hated staying up late, preferring to wake up early. And she knew if she altered her sleep schedule, she would never get it back on track. She went to bed, but it took her awhile to get to sleep. Her apartment made unfamiliar noises, and she couldn't take comfort in the fact Enjolras was sleeping not far away like she had the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

Eponine jerked awake to the sound of knocking on her door. She glanced at her phone since she hadn't bothered to find her alarm clock in all her boxes, and saw it was 5:30. She stumbled to the door in a dazed confusion, and jerked it open to find Enjolras looking like hell. He had dark bags under his eyes that gave the impression that he was much older than he was. He smiled at her sheepishly, and uncomfortably offered her a tray of coffee and a bag that smelt like heaven.

"Enjolras…" Eponine sighed. "It's five thirty in the morning.."

Enjolras looked even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. "I thought you were a morning person…"

"Yea. That means I wake up at like, eight on the weekends. Not five."

"I'm sorry. For showing up here so early. And especially for yesterday. I acted like an ass." Eponine smiled at him, but he was staring at the ground. She found it endearing how well he could speak to a group, but one on one, he was practically hopeless. "I said things that weren't true, and yea, I did act like I had some right to you, when I don't. And I never should have laid a hand on you. Ever."

"Thank you for that." She replied fidgeting. She was suddenly super aware of the fact she was only wearing an oversized tee shirt. They stood there for a few moments, the air filled with tension.

"Enjolras, what on earth did you do to yourself? You look terrible."

"Last night I decided getting up at five in the morning would be a good to show you how sorry I am…"

She laughed. "That's it? It seriously looks like you are on the verge of death. Come inside and have a nap or something."

"Nah I'm fine. I've already had a cup of coffee. There's no way I'm falling asleep again."

"Does this mean I can recruit you for some more painting?"

"I'm yours to command, m'lady."

They didn't do much painting that day. Or any actually. They drank the coffee and ate the pastries Enjolras had brought a decided on watching a movie. It was a musical. Enjolras was starting to understand Eponine's obsession with them. She claimed this one to be her favorite, but fell asleep half way through it, meaning Enjolras could stop pretending he didn't really like it. It was endlessly fascinating to him. About how miserable everyone lives were, yet one man overcame all the crap he was put through without becoming bitter. There were multiple side stories, about prostitutes and rebellions and the government being assholes. Enjolras was just beginning to really fall in love it, until like, everyone died.

"Eponine!"

She jumped awake, looking slightly ashamed she had fallen asleep in the first place. Enjolras realized that probably wasn't the nicest way to wake her, but he carried on anyway.

"They all died?!"

"What? Who? Who died?"

He gestured dramatically to the rolling credits on the TV and she laughed loudly.

"Wasn't it fantastic?"

"Um. No. it wasn't. Not at all. What the hell was that? Why did only the hot girl and the whiny guy survive?"

She just continued to laugh and went to go make more coffee. "Do you want to start my kitchen?"

"No. I want to die."

"We could always watch a happier movie? I have this one-"

"No! You don't get to pick the movies anymore."

They spent the rest of the day watching movie after movie, and remained up until well after midnight, despite their early morning. Enjolras feel asleep before Eponine did, curled up on one corner of the couch, and she toyed with the idea of going back to her own bed, until the image of falling asleep beside him, with his arms wrapped around her jumped into her mind. She blushed at the thought. She instead decided to remain on the opposite end of the couch, and fell into blissful nothingness, with only their legs intertwined in the middle.

**Note: Yep. That was Eponine and Enjolras watching Les Miserables. I don't know why i did that, but I thought It would be funny. Also, before anyone says anything, I personally don't feel Marius is "Whiny" But seriously, Enjolras definitely would/does, etc. **


	11. Chapter 11

Enjolras woke up feeling completely awake and well rested, which was extremely rare for him. He glanced at Eponine at the other end of the couch. She looked so at peace, it suited her well, he thought. He climbed off of the couch, careful not to wake her. He was going to go make coffee, but decided against it for reasons he did not know. Instead he sat on the floor on her side of the couch, With his back against the arm, and checked his texts.

**Grantaire: Wanna play some COD tonight? **

**Marius: So, uve been hanging out with Ep a lot I here? **

**'Ferre: Should I be finding another roommate? Or are you planning on coming home eventually? **

Enjolras ignored Grantaire's and answered Combeferre's

**Sorry mother. I'll come back when her apartment's done. Shouldn't take long. Don't replace me just yet.**

He flipped back to Marius' text. He was attempting to think of something witty and somewhat rude to reply back, when he heard Eponine starting to stir. He spun around so he was sitting facing her, and pretended to play on him phone until he saw her eyes flutter open in his peripheral vision.

"Good morning."

"mhhm. Good morning. How are you up earlier then me?

"I think I have too much energy today."

"That's good. I'm sure I can tire you out."

Enjolras blushed, and got up to make the coffee.

They drank their coffee and began setting up to start painting when Eponine declared she wanted a bagel. She all but danced out the door to grab their breakfast, threatening to hate him for all of eternity if her new home was not finished and looking beautiful by the time she was back.

Enjolras had hardly put a drop of the pale green paint on the wall, when there was a knock at the door. He thought about not opening it, to save himself the awkward conversation with whoever was on the other side as he would have to explain what he was doing in Eponine's house alone, but thought better than that, It might be important. It turns out it wasn't. Marius was waiting on the other side of the door, and asked abruptly without saying hello.

"Where's 'Ponine?"

"Out." Enjolras replied coldly. If Marius wanted to act like a jealous boyfriend, so could Enjolras.

"Well I need to talk to her. She stood me up yesterday."

"What were you guys planning on doing?"

"She was supposed to help me find a gift for Cosette."

Well, sorry I guess, I think I must have distracted her." _Let him figure out what that means on his own._ Thought Enjolras.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No." Enjolras snapped.

Marius raised one eyebrow but said nothing. The two stood there for a moment, Until Marius spoke again, all anger gone from his voice. "Just tell her to text me back please."

"I will." Enjolras replied.

Once Marius was gone, Enjolras retreated back to the kitchen, and glanced at Eponine's phone, left on the counter, he knew he shouldn't, but he walked over and opened her inbox, and clicked on Marius' name. It had five read, but un-replied to, texts. The first three about Cosette, the last two asking her to reply. It made Enjolras smile. She was truly moving on with her life. She had a put her two unhealthy relationships in her past, Had a new place that was in the midst of being made truly hers, and most importantly to Enjolras, she had a new, unforeseen friendship with him.

**Note: I think the next chapter will be the fun one you guys have been waiting for ;) And to those who asked, Yes I think Montparnasse will probably show up again, I don't think he would just forget about her after their last encounter, but we'll see! I'm kinda just making this up as I go. **


	12. Chapter 12

"We drink too much coffee."

"No such thing."

Eponine was dancing around the kitchen, placing various appliances and decorations on the counters or walls. Enjolras sipped on his coffee and watched her. He adored her fluid motions and her random twirls and spins she would throw into her walking about.

"You're awfully happy today."

"Well, we're almost finished!"

"That excited to be rid of me?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

They only had her bedroom left to paint, as she had decided to leave her living area that terrible boring grey.

Her bedroom was going to be a greyish-purple colour, which the can claimed to be "Violet Dusk." They painted like they had every day before. Listening to music louder than they should and singing along. Eponine loved his voice, though she would never tell him that. After about an hour, she grew bored, and decided Enjolras would look lovely in purple. She tried to casually walk closer to him, but Enjolras knew her intensions before she made her move. She jumped towards him with her brush, but his arms were longer then hers and he managed to role his paint roller up her front without her getting a drop on him. She squealed girlishly and attacked him again. He dropped his paint roller in his attempt to stop her, and they were soon on the ground, laughing and screaming as they wrestled for the brush. Eponine ended up sitting on top of him, the brush pointing menacingly at his face.

"Beg for mercy."

"Never."

"Do it."

"I would rather die."

Enjolras felt a drop of paint on his check, and Eponine's warm fingers brushed it away. Enjolras froze, staring up at her. She leaned down closer to him. For a brief moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but her face remained a few inches above his.

"Beg."

"No." He replied defiantly.

She smirked, sat up again and started to paint on him. His shirt and his neck and his arms, which laid limply by his side, making no move to stop her. She tapped the paint brush lightly on his nose and leaned down once again.

"Please beg?"

"Are you begging me to beg?"

"Yes. I think I am."

Her lips where now hovering just above his, he could feel her breathe on him. It was maddening.

He held out for as long as he could, which was about three seconds at the most.

"Please." He whispered and suddenly her lips were touching his. His hands ventured to her tiny waist, and she deepened the kiss, rolling to her side and pulling him on top of her. They continued like that for some time. Enjolras pulled away from her mouth. "Wait. I need to know what I mean to you."

"What?"

"I like you Eponine. Like, a lot. As in, I have seriously never met someone I have liked as much as you." He knew he was rambling, and he should just shut up and continue kissing her, but seemed to have lost control of his mouth. "And I don't think I can do this unless you feel the same. Or at the very lease could feel the same."

"Enjolras. This past week has been my favorite week in my entire life. I really wouldn't mind spending a lot more time with you."

Enjolras smiled and swooped down upon her once again. Her phone choose that moment to ring, and he mumbled for her to ignore it. She glanced at the caller ID and groaned. "I should take this." Enjolras stopped, until she said into the phone "Hey, Marius." He figured he would always be a bit jealous of the boy, and decided to do something about it. He started to kiss her neck, ignoring her when she hit him on the shoulder and giggled.

"What? No! I'm not laughing at you Marius! Go on."

Enjolras felt her free hand wrap around the back of his neck, and he smiled into hers. So this is what bliss felt like.

"Mhhm. I'm sure" *pause* "No no no! I'm paying attention."

Enjolras kissed his way down to her stomach. His hands on her thighs.

"Oh God. Can I phone you back?" she asked breathlessly. She hung up and all but threw her phone to the side. "You jerk!" She yelled at him with a laugh. He smirked and kissed her lips again, desperate for her affections.


	13. Chapter 13

"I could stay like this forever." They were on the bed, fully clothed. Eponine curled herself into his side, with Enjolras on his back.

"Even all covered in paint?"

She laughed. "Maybe without the paint."

"What are you going to do with me when we're finished painting?"

"Get rid of you. Now that I don't need you anymore I can stop all this pretending."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She sat up and dragged him with her.

"I need to change. I can't handle being covered in paint anymore."

He watched her as she sorted through boxes, looking for something clean. "Ugh. I need to do laundry. Desperately."

"You can wear one of my shirts while you do laundry?"

"Can I wear your red one?"

"That's my favorite…"

"Pretty please? She said, pretending to pout.

"Okay. But it'll cost you."

She smirked and crawled back onto the bed, and straddled his lap, and asked seductively. "What will it cost me?"

He kissed her softly and pulled her off of her. "Consider it an IOU."

She looked at him up from the bed, obviously confused, as he went to leave. He stopped in the door way and attempted to explain himself.

"I really like you Eponine. And I think this is going to be messed up enough as it is, as much as I want to, I don't think throwing in sex would help."

She laughed. "Playing hard-to-get are we?"

He rolled his eyes and got his shirt from the bag he had brought over and threw it at her.

"Don't you fret Monsieur Enjolras. I'm willing to peruse you."

Eponine skipped off down the hall to do laundry, leaving Enjolras feeling useless. He retreated to the living room, where he looked at the empty book shelves surrounded by boxes, and decided to make himself helpful. He had almost finished the first of the two shelves when she emerged. He smiled at the sight of her in his shirt, and her undergarments and nothing else. She, on the other hand was not smiling.

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean 'what have I done?' I'm helping."

"Oh my god it's all out of order!"

"It's in alphabetical order!"

"Oh God, you put 'The Great Gatsby' next to 'Looking for Alaska'"

Well yea, 'F' and 'G'.."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Do you want me to take them down?"

She made a face and nodded.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want me to show the real way to set up a book shelf?"

He laughed. "Yes please. Enlighten me."


	14. Chapter 14

"So… this one is…?"

"Fourth shelf."

"But you have the same author on the second as well…"

"But I didn't like that one, so it goes on the fantasy shelf. That on goes on my favorite shelf."

"This is honestly hurting me. It has no order."

"It has perfect order."

Enjolras soon gave up 'helping' and just watched Eponine as she happily placed each book. She would look at each one with a smile as if she they had shared their stories with her alone, and she was keeping their secret. It was fucking adorable.

There was a knock on the door, and Enjolras got up to open it. He opened it to find a beaming Cosette and a not-so-happy Marius. Cosette danced passed him with a quick "Hello Enjolras" and a huge smile, leaving the two not-quite friends standing at the door.

"Look man," Marius said. "I'm sorry. If you two are together, that's great. And if not, that's cool too."

"Thanks."

"Are you? Together?"

Enjolras laughed. "I have no fucking idea."

Marius smirked. And Enjolras moved to let him into the flat.

"Seriously Cosette? Have you heard of texting first?" Eponine snapped, not quite annoyed, but more embarrassed in being caught in nothing but Enjolras' shirt. She was pulling at the hem in attempt to cover herself more. Cosette had thrown herself onto the ground in her fit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm going to change." She snapped glaring at all of them.

"Oh!" Cosette cried, jumping off the floor. "I'll come too! We need to talk!"

The boys were again left in awkward silence.

Finally, Marius asked, fighting laughter. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No! We just… we- no."

"What happened to "no women in college?"

"well-"

"France before Pants?"

"Okay, you guys made that up. I_ never_ said that."

Marius laughed but said nothing more. He glanced around the apartment.

"It's nice."

"yea. I'm a kick ass painter."

"That's not what 'Ponine said."

"She's a liar. Did she ever make you watch her favorite musical?"

"Yup. I watched with her and Cosette. I nearly cried."

"Thank God! So did I. We can never tell the others."

They laughed together again.

"What's going on with Montparnasse?"

"Oh.. He came over, found me getting out of the shower, and said some nasty things then left."

"So there's nothing stopping you and Eponine from being together?"

Enjolras gave him a questioning look. "Why'd you come over Pontmercy?"

Marius blushed and tried not to laugh, he had always been the worst liar.

"Cosette wants the two of you together."

"We're not going on double dates with you guys, I swear to God."

They laughed once more. The two men had never been very good friends, but they could feel at ease around each other, and that was enough.

**Note: I just kinda wanted to resolve the Marius thing. so there! Also, in my head canon, Modern!Enjolras swears a lot when he's REALLY angry or really excited/happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

"I need to know literally everything." Cosette squealed.

"I don't know. Everything was so messy and-"

"Gross!"

"That's not what I mean!" Eponine sighed a fall dramatically onto the bed beside Cosette. "It just happened so fast and I don't know what to think of it."

"Do you like him? As in,_ like_-like him?"

"Could you sound more like a twelve year old right now?"

"But do you?"

"Yea… I guess."

Cosette squealed and Eponine laughed.

"So 'Parnasse…?"

"Is gone. For good."

"What happened? He didn't do anything, did he?"

"No! Well, He came over and Enjolras picked a crappy time to come out of the shower, and shit happened and Enjolras ended up punching him…"

"That is a really hot image."

"Oh my God! You have no idea! He was just in a towel!"

They broke off laughing.

"Cosette looked around the room. "As lovely as this colour is, I'm sure it would look better if you actually finished it."

Eponine looked at the half of the one wall that was actually purple. "Yea… We got distracted."

"Gross! New topic! Actually, why don't you put on some of your own clothes, missy, and we rejoin our men?"

"He's not my man!"

"Then what is he?"

Cosette laughed at Eponine as she attempted, and failed, to label Enjolras.

"Well, whatever he is, he's a man, and he's yours."

"No! He is not-"

"Sweetheart, he is so wrapped around your finger it is painful to watch. I remember when I first met him. He was kinda a dick. And I'm pretty sure he hated women."

"He never hated women-"

"I thought he was gay."

"Cosette!"

"Him and Grantaire were so close..."

"Okay, stop!"

"Why?" She feigned innocence. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Grantaire?! Um. No?"

Cosette started a giggle that Eponine found contagious. Still laughing, she changed out of Enjolras' shirt into something more suitable, and grabbed her best friends awaiting hand before they all but skipped out into the living room, to reunite with their men. The thought of Enjolras' being hers made Eponine happier then she thought possible.

**Note: Obviously this happening during the same time the boys had their talk. And I kinda love the idea of Cosette and Eponine being besties so i had to have this chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Eponine and Cosette appeared in the living room laughing and holding hands.

"Let's all go to the café!" Marius declared. "Enjy hasn't been there for the past couple of days and the boys are getting nervous without our fearless leader!"

"Stop calling me that. Seriously. The fearless leader? The leader of what? What am I leading? Please enlighten me."

Marius laughed but didn't answer his questions.

Eponine and Enjolras were mainly silent on the drive to the café. It was a comfortable silence, only broken when Eponine finally voiced what they were both thinking about.

"So, what are we telling everyone about you and me? Or, better question, what's going on with you and me?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

Eponine laughed. "Is a boy actually asking what _I _want to do?"

He smirked. "Expect a lot of it."

"Think you can handle being my boyfriend?"

"I doubt it. But I can try."

They pulled up beside Marius' parked car. If Eponine had been driving they would have easily made it to the Café Musain before them, but Enjolras drove like a 75 year old women.

Enjolras took off his seatbelt and turned so his side was leaning against the back of the chair, facing his new girlfriend.

"You decide. Are we telling them?"

Eponine smiled brightly. "Enjy, Cosette and Marius have been in there for at least 10 seconds. Everyone already knows."

"Fair enough. Please don't ever call me 'Enjy' again."

She readjusted herself to mirror his position and laughed again. God, he loved that sound. "How about 'Jolras? Enj? 'Ras? Ooh! I like 'Ras?"

"How about you call me Enjolras?"

"Wait. Isn't Enjolras your last name? What's your first?"

"You are not calling me by my first name."

"Well what is it?"

"Sweetheart, there is a reason I go by my last name."

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"I will tell you it on my death bed."

She pretended to pout. "Please."

Enjolras looked at her, debating if she was worth the torment.

"If I were to tell you, none of them can know."

"I swear on my life."

"Shit. Kay. My name it Enrique Enjolras. My asshole parents named me after that stupid singer.

Eponine casually covered her mouth in an attempt to make it look like she was thinking, and not actually laughing at him.

"They named you after Enrique Iglesias?"

Enjolras made a face and nodded. Eponine clamped her other hand to her mouth and managed to gasp "They names you after a _Spanish _singer?

Enjolras laughed as well, covering is face to hide his embarrassment. "No one can know!"

"I pinky promise!"

They had just locked pinkies when they both jolted in surprise to the sound of Courfeyrac and Grantaire drumming their hands on the hood of the car.

"I fucking knew this would happen!" Grantaire cried happily.

"Eponine!" Courf yelled as he yanked open her door. "I've been begging to have you for the past two years, and then you go for _him_? He has nothing that I don't have."

She laughed and climbed out of the car. He pulled her in close for a hug. "It's the car. I'm only with him for the car."

"Babe, I get it. Even I would sleep with Enjolras for this sexy bitch."

"Don't call Patria a bitch!" Enjolras snapped for the other side of the vehicle in question.

"Rename the car dude."

"It's a shitty name Enj." Grantaire added. "But my dearest Eponine!" He put in before Enjolras could reply to defend his car. "I don't recall being invited to your house warming party."

"That's because there isn't one."

The two boys laughed loudly, almost mockingly. "Like hell there isn't " Courf said, wrapping his arm around Eponine's shoulder, starting to pull her inside the café. "Come. Let's go discuss your party plans."

**Note: I wasn't going to go in this direction, but i thought of a funny idea that includes a party, so i'm gonna role with it. Also, with the name thing, I figured someone would only go by their last name if A) Someone else had the same first name as them or B) They had a crappy first name. So yea. This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of point to it. I guess i should finally thank all of you guys. It's long overdue. This is my first piece of writing I've ever shown to anyone, and to have all the fantastic reviews just makes me so happy and encourages me so much! So thank you from the bottom of my heart! **


	17. Chapter 17

Turns out, Eponine didn't really need all that much convincing to throw a party. Once Grantaire and Courf promised they would bring the booze and only their close friends would be invited, she was pretty excited for it.

"Let's do it tonight!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"Tonight?! I don't think my house is ready..."

"Oh, please." Courf replied. "You have..." He checked his phone. "Three hours. R and I will be there at 9 o'clock on the dot.

Eponine smiled brightly "Okay!" She drained the last of her coffee and turned to Enjolras, who was laughing with Combeferre.

"Enj, do you mind if I go home? I want to clean the place before everyone comes over."

He smiled. "You're having the party tonight?"

"Hell yea I am." Eponine said with a tone that she would refer to as "swag" and what Enjolras would call "being an effing tool." "Sadly, that means we have only four days to sleep off the hangovers before school starts. It'll be close but I think we can manage."

He laughed and she held out her hand. "Car keys?"

"Or I can come with you?"

"Even better!"

Eponine drove back to her apartment while Enjolras tried his hardest not to backseat drive in order to protect his dear car.

Eponine started running around picking things up and jamming paint cans into her hallway closet while Enjolras put an unnatural amount of coffee cups in the dishwasher. They finished cleaning the home much sooner than they thought they would. And were left to sit on the kitchen counter eating cake.

"So, do you even drink?" Eponine asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't act like an asshole about it. I'm normally the one sober person taking care of everyone."

"Well, I am always the sober person's worst nightmare."

"Oh God. Let me guess, idiotically happy, but cries easily?"

"YES! I also have brilliant drunk ideas that are slightly stupid and dangerous."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Looking forward to it."

They chatted until Enjolras got a text telling him to help the boys bring the alcohol up. The amount of booze was unbelievable. One would think she had invited the whole university over, instead of the twenty or so individuals. Eponine commented so.

"Baby," Courf sighed. "I'm worried we might not have enough actually."

"Clearly you don't go to enough parties." Grantaire agreed.

Eponine rolled her eyes, and focused her attention to Enjolras, who was looking through his phone.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm not going to make you deal with a bunch of drunken people."

He smiled without looking up. "I want to be here. And see you drunk, it sounds like you're funny drunk. Plus, all my friends are coming here anyway; I have nothing better to do."

She laced her hand with his a brought the pair up to her lips. She kissed the back of his hand, and he pulled her close, pressing him mouth to her forehead. The door opened and a handful of the boys came in. They drifted apart from each other, and Grantaire wondered up to Enjolras.

"Here, hold this for me." Grantaire passed Enjolras an open, but otherwise untouched beer and walked away again. Enjolras placed himself against a wall, his normal station at parties, and sipped on his drink, looking out over his friends, ready to help whoever needed it first. He quite enjoyed parties, despite never drinking or taking part in any activities. He liked seeing whose personality came out and changed once alcohol was involved. His gaze kept drifting towards his girlfriend, who was smiling brightly at something Grantaire was saying and nodding along. She glanced back at him and caught his stare; she smiled bigger before turning back to her conversation.

More people came and the music and the conversation got louder and louder. And Enjolras, who was reading a book on his phone, didn't seem to notice that his beer never ran dry, until the words on the screen began to blur. He stumbled over to Eponine and 'Ferre's conversation and put an arm around them both.

"Hello my loves. I don't know who did it, but I think I may have been drugged."

Eponine laughed loudly and turned around until she found Grantaire.

"It worked!" She yelled at him over the music and the two pretended to high five across the room.

"Did you drug me? This is such an unhealthy relationship. Holy shit."

"Sweetheart, you are such a lightweight."

"Am not."

"C'mon. Let's drink some more!"

Enjolras and Eponine were both on their fifth shot when Marius wandered over to the two.

"Have you seen Cosette?"

They both replied no, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Unfortunately for them, drunken Marius talked more about Cosette then sober Marius did. And unfortunately for Marius, Enjolras had even less patience for it now that he was drunk. In the middle of Marius' description of Cosette's and his latest date, Enjolras picked up the other man and part carried and part dragged Marius into the bathroom and shut the door, holding it closed to prevent him for leaving.

Enjolras yelled for Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and they quickly answered his call, pushing Eponine's couch into the middle of the hallway, blocking the door. Courf jumped on the couch, laughing.

"What are you guy's doing?" Eponine snapped.

"We're building a fucking barricade!" Combeferre yelled.

The other boys, after seeing what the three founders of their group had started, began adding furniture to the pile. It ended with all the boys in the hallway, behind their wall of furniture, with Enjolras on top of the unstable mound, looking down at the few who had not joined their drunken escapades. Marius' protests from the washroom were ignored.

"Eponine! Come! Join our revolution!" Enjolras cried, waving his arms dramatically, almost knocking himself off balance.

"Get down Enjolras. You are going to kill yourself."

"I will get down once you join!"

"Not happening."

"Then I shall remain here forever!" That statement was greeted with a cheer from the other side of the barricade.

Eponine looked at her idiot boyfriend with her hands on her hips, and then turned on her heels towards the stereo. She skimmed through the iPod attached to it, and changed the songs.

It took Enjolras a moment to realize she had changed it to the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. A look of terror came over his face, and Enjolras half climbed and half fell down the side of their barricade.

He changed the song as fast as his drunken fingers allowed him.

"Okay! That was a bad idea guys, take down the barricade! I'm sorry!"

"And be careful with my furniture!" Eponine screamed.

Enjolras pulled Eponine close and looked down into her eyes.

"You do realize my dear," He said softly. "I will find a way to destroy you for using that against me."

"She smiled and pulled away grabbing yet another beer. "Oh my darling," She replied. "I would love to see you try."

**Note: Am I ashamed of this chapter? Yes. Do I regret it? No. In my defence I'm kinda drunk myself right now. Hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Enjolras woke up confused, in pain, and surrounded by more people then he would like. He was in Eponine's living room, on the floor, encircled by his sleeping friends. Combeferre was using Enjolras' legs as a pillow, and Courfeyrac was on his arm. He shook them both off and got up, groaning loudly. He lifted his shirt up to see bruises scattered up and down his stomach and sides, and he expected the rest of his body looked the same. Eponine's furniture was scattered around the room in the strangest manner, and Enjolras vaguely remembered climbing a large mound of the same furniture the night before.

_I suppose that explains the bruises. _He though humorously.

He climbed over the couch that was in the middle of the hallway, and pushed it more into the living room, in order to access the washroom. He opened the door to see Marius asleep on the floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ people." The man muttered darkly. He wandered into the kitchen to put on some coffee, and grabbed some aspirin from one of the cabinets. He crept over to Eponine's bedroom, figuring he should check on her. She was still asleep in her bed, with Cosette and Musichetta on either side of her. Joly and Bossuet were both sleeping on the floor, Joly holding a rolling pin, Bossuet, a frying pan. Enjolras didn't even attempt to understand what had happened, and returned to the kitchen, now that the coffee was brewing.

Grantaire was looking through the cabinets when Enjolras returned, and he wordlessly opened the dishwasher and pulled all the coffee cups, assuming everyone would want coffee when they awoke. Grantaire poured them both a cup and they both drank it black.

"You got me drunk last night asshole."

Grantaire smirked. "Actually it was all Eponine. There is no way I could have kept on switching the bottles without you noticing."

The both chuckled as Joly roamed in and put the rolling pin and frying pan back in the cupboard.

"Do I even want to know what those were for?"

Joly rubbed his eyes and grabbed some coffee before answering. "We were protecting the girls from that pizza delivery guy we all thought was a demon."

"Not that we really needed it." Eponine chirped as she strolled in. "Cosette and I threw salt all over my room because according to Google, that stops demons. It's going to be a bitch to clean up."

"You're disgustingly happy this morning." Grantaire commented.

She laughed. "I don't get hangovers."

"Oh, I hate you." She dumped the last of the coffee into the biggest of the cups, and Enjolras passed her the milk as she put some more coffee on. The rest of the partiers were beginning to wake up. Most left right away, hurrying to work or whatever else they had. Those that remained (Eponine, Enjolras, Cosette, Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta, Grantaire, Combeferre and Courfeyrac) stood around in the kitchen, filling each other in on the details of the night before that they had missed or forgotten. 'Ferre had just begun to re-enact Enjolras' and Cosette's drunken Guitar Hero adventures to the group when Marius stumbled into the room, looking like he had just walked through hell.

"Good morning sunshine." Courfeyrac mumbled into his coffee.

"I hate you all."

"We love you!" Eponine sang.

"You all locked me in the fucking bathroom all night."

"Yea..." Musichetta pondered. "I think they were going to let you out, but we all just kinda forgot."

"Marius gave Cosette a look.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "We got distracted by the demon pizza man!"

Marius laughed. "I absolutely hate you all."

**Note: So yea. Hung-over!Les Amis! Me and my friends had a party a while ago so I based their party experiences on mine, including the demon pizza guy, guitar hero adventures (though I guess I didn't go into that one much) and protecting the girls with kitchen appliances. It's a short chapter but I defs have writer's blocks. Sorry! Oh, and i'm kinda thinking of wrapping this story up soon. I love this AU, but I feel like i'm running out of things to write about. We shall see though. **


	19. Chapter 19

The group of friends slowly tricked out of the apartment until it was only Eponine and Enjolras. She sighed deeply and crawled onto her misplaced couch. Enjolras followed her, leaning his head against her arm, careful not to disrupt her coffee cup. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, and they remained there for countless moments, both in-between sleep and consciousness.

Eponine kissed the top of his head. "Let's go out for breakfast."

"Hm?" Enjolras asked, trying to wake himself. "I don't really feel like breakfast food, but I'll come with you."

"The café downstairs?"

"But the Musain is so much better."

"But farther away. C'mon, I'll buy you a cookie and the most expensive coffee on the menu."

Enjolras rolled off of the couch onto the floor, pulled himself up, and then helped Eponine off of the couch herself.

"You had me at cookie, but _I'll_ be paying thank you very much. Allow me to keep some of my dignity."

They spent their morning the slightly dingy café, comparing literally everything to their beloved Café Musain. Enjolras had been testing just how okay Eponine was with PDA. He had had her down as a girl who despised it, yet she made no objections when he reached across the table to hold her free hand. They had fallen into a beautiful silence, taking comfort in the mere presence of each other, when a man walked into the café. It was Montparnasse. The two men looked at each other for a moment. It was clear Montparnasse had not walked into the coffee house looking for a fight, or even knowing they were there, but Enjolras did not put it past the mad to start a brawl inside the public place. Eponine turned around to see what Enjolras was staring so fixedly at. Montparnasse's gaze flitted to her, and then onto their clasp hands. He smirked and gave a small laugh, and exited the café again. They stayed for several more minutes, all of them filled with Eponine attempting to lighten the mood, but despite Enjolras' equally lighthearted replies, she could still feel how ridges his hand was in hers, perhaps awaiting her ex's return.

"Hey, why don't we head back to my place?" She asked finally, hoping he would be able to relax someplace more secure. "I still have to finish my bedroom and clean up after last night."

"Yes. Let's. We really should have finished days ago."

They stood up and Eponine pulled him close to her. "Well, we were a bit distracted." She kissed him on the nose and led him by the hand back to her apartment.

Eponine painted her room while Enjolras returned her apartment to the state it was in before her friends had all but destroyed it. Or rather, he attempted to, preferring to complain over actually working.

"Who's idea was it to build an effing barricade anyway?" He yelled to her as he pushed her coffee table back into place

"Entirely yours. Encouraged by 'Ferre and Courf of course."

"This is why I don't drink. What is this, 1832?"

"I thought it was 1848?"

Enjolras, having finished cleaning her home, walked up to Eponine's room, leaning against the door.

"Are you saying I'm wrong about French history?" Eponine started to giggle yet he continued to pretend to rant over her. "I've been studying the past for three years, but hey, clearly the girl who is studying to be a physiatrist knows more about history then the _history major." _

"Okay mister History. What happened in 1832?"

"I'm not overly sure actually. A failed rebellion. I think they were the first to use barricades?"

"Wow. Thanks for your insight Smarty Pants. I'm so glad you have learnt so much. Money well spent."

"I know. That was quoted directly from my last paper."

"I can see why your teachers adore you." Eponine deepened her voice to mimic his. "'um, yea, so there was like, a rebellion? And, like, they thought of using barricades I think?'"

"Oh shut up." He reached down to pick up a paint brush. "Need help?"

Even as he said it though he realized there was no help to give. The walls were done, all they need was time to dry. Almost everything was unpacked, and what remained in boxes would take no more than a few minutes to put in their proper place.

"Oh." Eponine sighed. "We're done…"

"Yea..."

"What are we going to do now?" He looked at her and laughed, and she joined in with him. He opened his arms and she ran into him, burying her face into his chest. He leaned back so he was able to look into her eyes, she smiled comfortably, and he returned it.

"You know, since our relationship is clearly based on nothing more than our painting-"

"Obviously."

"We could always paint my apartment?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? Next reading break?"

"I'm all yours."

He kissed her, feeling both of them smiling. He pulled away again, looking at her more seriously this time,

"I'm painting my bathroom red." He said as quickly as he could, and returned his lips to hers before she could protest.

**Note: The End! I'm so sorry that took so long for me to update this last chapter. I'm not really a finisher, so me finishing this fic is a huge accomplishment for me. YAY! I need to thank you all. Your awesome reviews have given me the push I need to finish each chapter and I and forever grateful. This is my first work that I've had the courage to show anyone and every follow and review and favorite mean the world to me. Thank you all so much! **


End file.
